Dota 2-Updates (2013)
Dies ist eine Auflistung sämtlicher Updates für Dota 2, die 2013 erschienen sind. Januar 10. Januar 2013 *Fügte Medusa hinzu! GAMEPLAY - Witch Doctor: Fixed Aghanim's Death Ward attacking Familiars and other psuedo heroes. - Doom: Scorched Earth now only applies damage from Doom himself, not all the units affected by his aura. *Pudge: Behob, dass den man Einheiten mithilfe des Refreshers festsetzen konnte. - Keeper of the Light: Fixed Recall interaction with non-hero units. - Fixed Armlet and Power Treads interaction. UI - Added a Haste button to the courier HUD element. - Added Mid Only game mode for private lobbies (disables other lanes and allows the same hero to be selected). - The Announcer Share dialog has been replaced with a Shared Content dialog. - Added a badge to the top bar to count the available shared items. - If shared content is available in a game, a message is now printed pregame. - Added Balanced Shuffle button to non-tournament private lobbies. - Added All Chat private lobby option for enabling voice chat among all players. - Fixed "Equip" appearing in the right click menu for some chests. AUDIO - Fixed hearing the wrong announcer after equipping a new item in the loadout. - Fixed bugs with muting cobroadcasters causing other sounds to be muted. BOTS - The bots are now less likely to push with more heroes than what they deem necessary (less 5-man Dota). Probably needs some tuning. - Made bots slightly less self-concerned when considering defending an ally. Also made them more likely to jump in if they have a slow or stun. - Bots that are capable of jungling during the laning phase may now do so. - If purchasing an item from the secret shop would complete an item, desire for going there is now increased. - When their next item is purchasable, their desire to farm is signficiantly reduced. - Fixed bad tuning that was causing bots to almost never farm lanes. - Improved bot responsiveness to pings on Roshan. - Bots are now less likely to assume that humans will purchase wards. 17. Januar 2013 Added Least Played mode to matchmaking! In this mode players can only choose from a list of their least played heroes. This mode is great for learning new heroes since everyone will be on equal footing. GAMEPLAY *Faceless Void: Behob, dass Backtrack bei HP Removal funktionierte. - Medusa: Mystic Snake now returns to restore you when it is blocked by Linken's Sphere. - Meepo: Fixed an exploit with boot selection - Riki: Fixed an issue with Permanent Invisibility on respawning. - Slark: Fixed Impale based stuns not getting removed by Dark Pact. - Issuing the haste command to the courier with the new UI no longer interrupts channeling spells on the primary hero. - Fixed an exploit allowing items to be combined from multiple owners. - Fixed Thunderclap being purgable. - Fixed Malefice being purgable. - Fixed Poison Touch being purgable and its interaction with BKB - Fixed Brewmaster's Dispel not dealing damage to illusions. - Fixed illusion damage interaction with other things that modify outgoing damage percentage (like Quelling Blade). - Fixed being unable to target yourself with Force Staff if you are magic immune. - Least Played Mode: The top 20 winning heroes for each player will be disabled. Heroes with less than 3 wins will not be disabled. UI - Fixed an exploit that let you bring up the panel to repick after the game started - The Balanced Shuffle button now shows up for all non-league private lobbies. - Fixed Nightstalker's darkness indicator persisting across games. - Abandoned games are marked in the match history BOTS - Added Drow bot. - Added Warlock bot (and Warlock Golem bot). - Added support for bots using unique attack modifiers to harass while laning. - Fixed bug that was causing bots to farm for buyback much earlier than they should. - Fixed bug that was causing some bots to get stuck when trying to use a Tango. - Bots that are lanemates of a carry will no longer jungle during the laning phase. - If a hero is already jungling during the laning phase, additional bots will not jungle. WORKSHOP - Added Import Courier and Import Ward. - Added support for animations and attachment points. - Added Quicksave & Quickload import buttons to make it easy to redo a previous import. - Added Centaur Warrunner, Batrider, Mirana, Keeper of the Light, Shadow Demon, and Slark. - Preview now allows you to add multiple cosmetic items onto the preview Hero. - Preview now has a Portrait camera view. - Preview now allows you to select a skin on models with multiple skins. - Preview now visualizes attachment points on models that require attachments to be valid. - Improved validation of polygon and bone count of submitted models. Februar 07. Februar 2013 - Added Team Matchmaking! Teams have a public rating based on their performance against other Teams. - Added Language setting for Matchmaking! GAMEPLAY *Alchemist: Besserte den Wirkungsbereich von Unstable Concotion und das Verhalten bei einem Rückschlag aus, wenn das Angriffsziel gegen Magie immun ist. - Batrider: Fixed Sticky Napalm being applied to Magic Immune units. - Batrider: Fixed Sticky Napalm being removed by Magic Immunity. - Bloodseeker: Fixed Rupture damage interval. - Bloodseeker: Fixed being able to use potions during Rupture. - Dark Seer: Fixed being able to cast Ion Shell on special units like Spirit Bear and Warlock's Golem - Doom: Fixed Doom's interaction with MKB and Truestrike. - Dragon Knight: Fixed Dragon Breath sometimes missing at very close range in Elder Dragon Form. - Dragon Knight: Fixed Dragon Breath travel time being too slow. - Gyrocopter: Fixed Call Down first and second impact slow values being swapped - Keeper of the Light: Fixed Recall going off if Keeper died during the delay. - Lone Druid: Fixed Spirit Bear's Entangle working against Ancients and Creep Heroes like Familiars and Warlock's Golem. - Medusa: Fixed Split Shot hitting Nightmared units. - Medusa: Fixed Mana Shield not blocking damage from Death Ward, Plague Wards, Serpent Wards and Wildkin's Tornado. - Morphling: Fixed Morph transformation stopping if Morphling gets purged or cycloned. - Shadow Fiend: Fixed Shadow Fiend gaining souls while dead - Shadow Fiend: Fixed Shadow Fiend gaining souls from killing illusions. - Spectre: Fixed Spectral Dagger sometimes creating invisible paths of targets it hit. - Troll Warlord: Added Pseudo Random support for his Bash. - Troll Warlord: Fixed Whirling Axes interaction with Roshan. - Visage: Fixed Cleave hitting Familiars. Warlock: Behob, dass Flaming Fists ätherische Einheiten traf. - Weaver: Fixed various buffs Time Lapse did not remove. Witch Doctor: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den Paralyzing Cask von Kurieren abprallte. - Courier: Fixed courier not responding to deliver orders after having received a hold or stop order. - Courier: Reduced stash interaction ranges to fix the courier not filling a bottle when entering and exiting the fountain area in a short time. - Courier: Fixed the Deliver Items breaking if you used speed burst on the way to the stash. - Fixed direct unit target spells having 24 less effective range. - Fixed Dark Pact and and Kraken Shell not removing Sticky Napalm, Shadow Strike, Venomous Gale, Poison Nova and Viper Strike. - Fixed Day/Night cycle duration as well as initial state being a bit off. - Fixed some ability Backswing timing issues (Kunkka, Clockwerk, Timbersaw, Meepo, Pudge, Spiritbreaker, Sand King, Riki, Nyx, Lion, Pugna, Shadow Demon, Batrider). - Orb of Venom now has the same stacking behavior with Lifesteal that Eye of Skadi does. - Fixed Veil of Discord not getting applied to Magic Immune units. - Fixed Veil of Discord getting dispelled by Purge/BKB/Cyclone/etc. - Fixed Bloodstone charges incrementing while you are dead. - Dropped, non-sharable items can no longer be destroyed by teammates. - Fixed dominated units continuing their previous channeling spell. - Enabled Silencer in Captain's Mode for Latest Version (will be enabled in Tournament Version the following week). UI - Added Language option for Matchmaking. You will find players when matchmaking that have selected the same language(s). - Fixed buff refreshes not showing the correct swipe. - Made Keeper's two Spirit Form abilities always visible but just disabled until he uses Spirit Form. - The dota:// URL handler now supports lobbyid= and accountid= for creating game spectating links. - Fixed autocast ability border not hiding when moving from a friendly unit to querying an enemy. - When using smart tab switching, fixed not being able to cycle to controllable units if your currently selected using is dead. - Players that play on a league game will now have access to that league pass. - Fixed being able to pick or random an already repicked hero. - Added an error message when pressing the courier deliver button and there are no items to be delivered. WEBAPI: - Added Team query to WebAPI. Query is GetTeamInfoByTeamID, params are start_at_team_id and teams_requested. LEAGUES: - Players that participate in Leagues will now have access to watch all games for said league in the tournament tab. BOTS - Made Necrolyte bot more likely to use Death Pulse to heal himself. - When considering purchasing an item and determining whether there's room in their inventory, bots will now consider whether the item will stack with an existing item. - Bots will no longer sell a situational item in order to retrieve a situational item from their stash (fixes purchase thrashing). - Witch Doctor will no longer use Maledict on non-hero units. - Slightly lowered the maximum desire to attack a non-hero unit. - Added Team Matchmaking! Teams have a public rating based on their performance against other Teams. - Added Language setting for Matchmaking! 14. Februar 2013 *Fügte Tusk hinzu! GAMEPLAY *Lina: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den Dragon Slave Einheiten hinter Ihnen versteckte. *- Mirana: Fixed some backswing behaviors with her spells *- Templar Assassin: Fixed Meld not removing collision. *Troll Warlord: Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem der Fernkampf-Troll Warlord beim Angriff zuschlagen kann, während er sich umwandelt. *Troll Warlord: Fügte eine "schnelle" Angriffs-Animation hinzu, die nur gezeigt wird, wenn sich seine Angriffsgeschwindigkeit über 210 befindet. *Fixed Orchid disabling Dagger at the end of its duration even if it was doing no damage. *Fixed a recent bug with Poor Man's Shield that could infrequently cause it to not block hero damage *Behob einige Fehler mit der Wellengeschwindigkeit von Crypt Swarm, Dual Breath, Breath Fire, Dragon Slave, Illuminate, Sonic Wave und Shockwave. *Erlaubte Silencer in Turnier-Lobbys. *- Team Matchmaking now uses the Tournament lobby rules. *- Two-player Mid Only games now automatically spawn a courier. *- Enabled Medusa in Captain's Mode for Latest Version (will be enabled in Tournament Version the following week). UI - Updated look of the combat log and added language localization. - Fixed bug where players who'd set themselves as Offline in Steam would still report their Rich Presence status. - Players no longer display what hero they're playing in their Rich Presnce if they're in a private no-spectating game. - Added a "Add Self to Roster" button that shows up for Team Admins that aren't part of their Team's Roster. - The Game End panel now shows team names for games with teams. VISUALS *Wenn Keeper of the Light stirbt, während Recall aktiv ist, wird der visuelle Effekt nun entfernt. BOTS - Fixed PL not being considered a Hard Carry for lane-selection and last-hit-deferring purposes. - Fixed VS bot not having a large enough item build list. - Bots will no longer dust Doppelwalk because it's sneaky. - Bots will no longer buy invisibility detection for an enemy's item until they see that item in an enemy's inventory. - Made Zeus bot slightly more likely to use Wrath of the Thundergod. - When a player connects, we now only disable/make invulnerable heroes on the opposing teams (not units with bots like the Warlock Golem). März 07. März 2013 GAMEPLAY - Gyrocopter: Fixed Rocket Barrage firing while under effects like Disruption/Chronosphere/Doom/Hex. - Gyrocopter: Fixed Flak Cannon hurting nightmared units without waking them up. *Naga Siren: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den es möglich war, die Song of the Siren-Aura von Naga Siren zu beseitigen. - Nyx: Fixed Spiked Carapace affecting Juggernaut during Omnislash. - Outworld Devourer: Fixed Astral Imprisonment not draining enough mana from enemy heroes. *Outworld Devourer: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den Astral Imprisonment nicht genug Mana von feindlichen Helden raubte. - Timbersaw: Fixed Whirling Death not doing enough damage against strength heroes. - Fixed Maelstrom and Mjollnir being unable to proc if the initial target is Magic Immune. - Tweaked Neutral Creep chase timings for the two small camps. - Fixed a number of bugs in Mechanics I, including all known showstoppers. UI - Fixed holding alt causing smoked hero names to be shown on minimap when near truesight. - Fixed your status showing as playing a local bot game if you were spectating a game - Hero performance page is now sorted by total number of games played. - Fixed Dire wins in the Team Game History tab showing up as losses. - Fixed bug where Team Game History wasn't refreshing properly. - The Teams List under Community now displays Teams in order of their most recently played match. - There's now a dialog asking the player to rate their currently-used hero build (if it's not yet been rated). AUDIO - Music now plays in spectator and replay modes. ITEMS - Added Fiery Soul of the Slayer item for Lina. 14. März 2013 *Fügte eine Region für Südafrika hinzu. GAMEPLAY '''- Clinkz: Fixed Death Pact healing Clinkz under Ice Blast debuff. - Gyrocopter: Fixed Flak Cannon killing couriers *Sniper: **Behob, dass Headshot bei Einheiten wie Spirit Bear, Warlocks Golem usw. nicht funktionierte. **Behob, dass Shrapnel bei Türmen etwas weniger Schaden verursachte, als vorgesehen. **Behob, dass der Schadensbonus von Headshot durch Magieimmunität geblockt wurde. - Spectre: Added a short grace period to walking off the Spectral Dagger path before collision is restored *Spiritbreaker: Behob, dass Einheiten, die gegen Magie immun sind, vom Wirkungsbereich, den Greater Bash bei Charge of Darkness und dem durch das Scepter verbesserten Nether Strike aktiviert, ignoriert wurden. - Tusk: Fixed some cases where Ice Shards could get units stuck - Wisp: Fixed Tether sometimes ending prematurely if Relocate was cast before Tether. - Wisp: Fixed Relocating units sometimes walking away to do a previous behavior. - Fixed Roshan's aoe Slam damage type being physical rather than magical (and thus hurting Familiars). - Fixed creeps and neutrals sometimes not responding to long range spells. - Fixed Blink Dagger self-cast to work consistently. - Visage: Fixed a number of incorrect spell interactions with Familiars. - Fixed Cheese not having a cooldown - Fixed Cheese not stacking in inventory - Enabled Timbersaw in Captain's Mode in Latest Version (Tournament Version next week) - Local games are no longer automatically unpaused. '''AUDIO - Added sound effects to the Dashboard. *Fügte Sound-Effekte für verschiedene Tode von Tiny hinzu. - Updated Mjollnir sound effect. - Updated Maelstrom sound effect. UI - Items held by the courier are now included in a player's Net Worth. - Fixed the sorting of Teams List under the Community tab. - Fixed courier and ward previewing in the backpack. - Fixed the scrollbar being hidden when a schedule had a full page of tournaments in a single month. - Live games list now displays the game mode. - Fiery Soul of the Slayer's custom minimap icon only draws for the player that owns the item. - Re-positioned end game survey to not block the chat. - Teams that haven't played a team matchmaking game in the last 7 days will now show up as being "inactive" in WebAPI calls. - Improved performance of chat channels in the Dashboard. VISUALS - Revised overhead Soul Assumption indicator. - Fixed Smoke of Deceit AOE visual effect showing for enemies if the caster is hidden - Added in-game models for when the following items are dropped from inventory into the world: Divine Rapier, Healing Salve, Clarity, Dust of Appearance, Bottle, and Bootes of Speed BOTS - Added Lion bot. - Added Omniknight bot. - Made a number of adjustments to loadouts and builds based on community feedback. - Bots now know how to use Rod of Atos, Tranquil Boots, Abyssal Blade, Heaven's Halberd, and Veil of Dischord. - Bots will no longer go to the Side Shop with a full inventory if they aren't willing to sell anything. - Generic summoned units (Necro units, Illusions, etc) now have basic bot AIs, so they can act independently from their owner. - Fixed bots interrupting their teleports. - Bots will be less aggressive when they have stacks of Sticky Napalm on them. - Bots will now only use Refresher Orb if they want to cast big ticket abilities. - Fixed Witch Doctor bot spam-toggling Voodoo Restoration when he simply wanted to activate it. - Witch Doctor is less likely to use Death Ward on units that are about to die anyways. - Bots now establish their lanes at 0:15 (changed from 0:30), which makes jungling the initial creep spawn eaiser without confusing them about what lane you're in. - Bots will no longer go for runes that may or may not be there if it's been a while since their spawn time. - When there are no wards up, bots are now smarter about only warding the closer rune location. WORKSHOP - Added general support for importing any Ability/Spell related model. Currently just supporting Beastmaster Boars. - Reworked the "View My Submissions" page to better handle a large number of submissions (sorting/pagination/bug fixes) - Fixed submission preview images not being set correctly. - Fixed a bug where updating an existing submission could set incorrect tags on the submission. - Disabled the Workshop in the Test client to prevent confusion. Kategorie:Updates Kategorie:Dota 2 21. März 2013 GAMEPLAY *Clockwerk: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den es möglich war, die Hookshot-Bewegung mit Purge/Stonegaze usw. zu unterbrechen. *Drow Ranger: Der Bonus von Marksmanship wird nun vollständig entfernt, wenn sich gegnerische Helden in der Nähe befinden (anstelle nur halbiert zu werden). *Drow Ranger: Wirkungsbereich für die Reduktion von Makrsmanship wurde von 400 auf 375 reduziert. - Keeper of the Light: Illuminate manacost from increased 150 to 150/160/170/180. - Keeper of the Light: Illuminate AOE reduced from 400 to 350. - Keeper of the Light: Fixed Mana Leak not getting removed by Dark Pact or Kraken Shell. - Mirana: Fixed cast and attack behaviors during Leap. - Nyx Assassin: Spiked Carapace duration reduced from 2.75 to 2.25. - Nyx Assassin: Spiked Carapace cooldown increased from 14 to 23/20/17/14. - Timbersaw: Fixed Whirling Death debuff getting dispelled. - Timbersaw: Fixed attack capability getting reset while Magic Immune when Chakram is used. - Timbersaw: Fixed Whirling Death stat drain not affecting Magic Immune units. - Treant Protector: Living Armor damage reduction is now done for all instances of damage that reduce its charges. - Tranquil Boots: Disabled speed reduced from 50 to 25. - Tranquil Boots: Heal increased from 170 to 250. - Tranquil Boots: Cooldown increased from 40 to 60. - Tranquil Boots: Heal duration increased from 10 to 20. - Tranquil Boots: Fixed being able to drop the item to reset its state. - Tranquil Boots: Fixed damage detection threshold on Tranquil's heal. - Heaven's Halberd: Disarm is no longer dispelled by Manta. - Added Timbersaw to Captain's Mode (Tournament Version). *Korrigierte Erfassungsbereich von Disruptor, Keeper of the Light, Wisp, Visage und Medusa. *Behob, dass Tower manchmal zu früh angriffen, wenn man sich aus ihrer Reichweite bewegte. - Temporarily disabled Relocate camera movements BOTS - Added Jakiro bot. - Added Sand King bot. - Bots that have been hit by multiple stacks of Sticky Napalm will now contemplate their misfortune further back in the lane. - Fixed a bug where bots would try to cast stuns when being wildly out of range. UI - Minimap now displays illusions for spectators. - Fixed a bug that caused enemy-created Meepo illusions to get added to the original player's multi-hero interface. VISUALS - Added in-game models for when the following items are dropped from inventory into the world: Tango and Dust of Appearance. EFFECTS - Updated Dagon visual effects and scaled it with level. - Added an effect when Marksmanship is active. AUDIO - Fixed music volume bug. - Fixed a bug preventing heroes from commenting on specific item purchases. - Fixed AA's ult cast sounds to only play for teammates or nearby enemies that have vision. - Added a unique sound for Viper's orb attack. - Added sound to Diffusal Blade purge. - Various mix tweaks across creeps, ui and the tutorial quest sounds. WORKSHOP - Disabled browsing & submitting in the Test Client, but allowed imports for testing purposes. - Submissions now have the option of including a PSD containing marketing materials for the submission. - Added Beastmaster's Hawk and Lone Druid's Bear to the Ability Import list. - Attack animations now describe the animation timing required for the attack to match the character using them. 28. März 2013 *Fügte Bristleback hinzu! GAMEPLAY *Broodmother: Behob Fehler bei der Abklingzeit von Insatiable Hunger auf Level 1 und 3. - Dragon Knight: Fixed Dragon Blood armor bonus not carrying over to Illusions. - Dragon Knight: Fixed Elder Dragon Form frost slow getting dispelled when target initially becomes Magic Immune. - Doom: Fixed Doom damage being blocked by Pipe. *Enchantress: Behob, dass Nature's Attendants 1 Sekunde kürzer als vorgesehen hielt. - Huskar: Fixed Life Break leap moving too fast. - Magnus: Fixed Shockwave hitting units behind you. *Mirana: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den die Reichweite von Miranas Leap zu kurz war. - Nyx Assassin: Fixed Impale traveling too far. *Phantom Lancer: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den man eine Juxtapose-Illusion zu viel hatte. - Razor: Fixed Static Link break range being 25 too short. *Shadow Shaman: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den Shackles etwas weniger Schaden verursachte, als eigentlich vorgesehen. - Slark: Fixed Pounce not initiating an attack order on the leashed target. - Spectre: Fixed a case where leaving and rejoining the Spectral Dagger path could cause Spectre to temporarily lose no-collision. *Templar Assassin: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den der Meld-Buff beseitigt werden konnte. *Visage: Behob, dass Familiars nicht von Chronosphere beeinträchtigt wurden. *Weaver: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den die Einheiten von The Swarm nicht bei schlafenden Einheiten eingesetzt werden konnten. *Weaver: Behob, dass The Swarm dauerhaft gebannt wurde, wenn der Gegner unverwundbar ist. *Weaver: Behob, dass die Einheiten von The Swarm ihren Angriff nicht direkt beim Einsetzen ausführten. - Added Psuedo Random chance for Roshan's Bash. - Fixed Eye of Skadi frost slow getting dispelled when target initially becomes Magic Immune. - Fixed Diffusal Blade proccing multiple damage instances. - Fixed heroes flickering on the minimap when walking by Sentry Wards while under Smoke of Deceit. - Fixed Shiva's Guard negative attack speed aura not working on Magic Immune units UI - Pausing in a practice or tournament game now prevents the team that paused from querying units, moving the camera or accessing the shop. - Added ability and item notes, detailed tooltips that will display only if ALT is pressed. - Adjusted Replay Highlight scene leadin time a bit. - Arcane Boots now has 'mana' as a shop alias. - Wisp name change to Io. - Added 10 second rewind button to replay controls. - Spectator Items panel now takes up less space and shows items ordered by value. - Steam friends can be added, removed, and friendship requests confirmed/ignored from within Dota 2. - Added "Select unit under mouse" keybind for Spectators - Fixed drag-selection being broken sometimes. VISUALS - New Vengeful Spirit model - Added in-game models for when the following items are dropped from inventory into the world: Gem of True Sight, Observer Wards, and Sentry Wards BOTS - Added Bounty Hunter bot. - Significantly revised how Roam mode works internally. AUDIO - Revised Beastmaster's voice. DOTA 2 STORE - Added the Treasure Key of the Cursed Wood and the Treasure Key of the Shaper Divine. - Several old keys have returned to the store along with a very low drop rate for some older community chests. - The current set of community crates will no longer expire, but their drop rate will be decreased over time and their rarity increased over time. - Added new sets for Brewmaster, Lich, Riki, Juggernaut, Beastmaster, and Spectre. - Added a couple new couriers! Kategorie:Updates Kategorie:Dota 2 April 19. April 2013 *Fügte Skywrath Mage hinzu! COMMUNITY - Added stricter system implementing communication (voice and text) bans for abusive players - Combined voice and text reports into a single 'communication' report - Reduced reports per week to 4 - Removed ability for spectators to report players in-game. - Reports now allow single selection of behavior type only GAMEPLAY - Beastmaster: Fixed Wild Axes losing vision after the second cast. - Doom: Scorched Earth now shows its duration on the buff icon. - Lich: Fixed Frost Armor auto-casting while Lich is channeling. - Magnus: Fixed a rare crash involving Skewer. *Slardar: Behob, dass Slithereen Crush die Angriffsgeschwindigkeit nicht verringerte. - Spectre: Fixed Haunt illusions moving while out of the game. - Timbersaw: Fixed Timberchain travelling too fast. - Timbersaw: Fixed Timberchain not latching quite far enough. - Tusk: Fixed Tusk not issuing an attack order on the snowballed unit after the snowball crashes. - Enabled Drow and Tusk to Captain's Mode (Tournament Version next week) - Fixed Towers sometimes attacking slower when they have low hit points UI - Added tab to the Watch section showing downloaded replay files VISUALS *Riki: Fügte Animationen für Smoke Screen und Blink Strike hinzu. - Sniper: Added victory animations and more aggressive posing of idle, run and attack when enemy is in range. BOTS - Bots now know to avoid standing in Macropyre and Ice Path. WORKSHOP - Added a button to the preview that allows you to test your imported model in-game, in a local server. Mai 24. Mai 2013 GAMEPLAY - Elder Titan: Fixed Natural Order not upgrading on Elder Titan. - Elder Titan: Fixed Ancestral Spirit waking up units that were hit by the Spirit Stomp. - Elder Titan: Fixed Ancestral Spirit having the wrong radius while returning after it expired. - Fixed Shadow Blade incorrectly revealing its owner on secondary attack types if they occurred after the fade time. UI - The combat log is now localized. - The Watch tab will now default to the Tournaments sub-tab if there is a live match. - Added an automatic "(idle)" tag in Rich Presence for players that are AFK. - Tournaments are now sorted by their last game played. - Fixed a bug where notifications of item purchases didn't work if the courier did the purchase. - Fixed bug where chat ban notifications weren't displaying hours left correctly. PERFORMANCE - Reduced memory usage. AUDIO *Aktualisierte Nightstalkers Ultimate und machte deren Sound für Teamkameraden global. - fixed Mana Leak target sound. - fixed Dust sound Juni 05. Juni 2013 I *Beseitigte einen Bug mit Skeleton Kings Reincarnation und Aegis of the Immortal. *Fixed a bug with Sticky Napalm not affecting turn rate properly. *Fixed Swap requests taking away gold each time. *Fixed a crash with Rubick stealing Aghanim's Scepter upgraded Primal Split. *Fixed an issue with the time/random on the last pick in Captain's Mode. *dota_range_display is now only usable in Bot Matchmaking, Practice lobby with bots and Practice lobbies with cheats enabled. 05. Juni 2013 II *Fixed a bug with Broadcasters trying to select units. *Fixed a bug with Reaper's Scythe. *Stone Gaze effect improvements. *Mortal Strike sound added. *Fixed Stone Gaze sometimes lasting too long. *Fixed Thirst initial armor value being incorrect. *Updated CM pick/ban layout. *Behob kopflose Luna. *Fixed Swap with All Random. *Beseitigte einen Absturz durch die Kombination von Skeewer und Pounce. 14. Juni 2013 VISUALS *Aktualisierte Pucks Gesicht. *Aktualisierte Brewmasters Gesicht. GAMEPLAY *Axe: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den der Rüstungsbonus von Berserker's Call bannbar war. *Batrider: Behob, dass Flamebreak konstant eine Rückschlag-Distanz von 300 anstelle eines variablen Wertes (10->400) besaß, der abhängig von der Distanz zum Zentrum des Treffers ist. *Beastmaster: Besserte die Drehtempo-Verringerung von Beastmasters Adler und Keiler aus, weil sie etwas zu gering war. *Bloodseeker: Änderte die Reichweite von Bloodrage (600->800). *Brewmaster: Behob fehlerhafte Manakosten bei der Boulder-Attacke des Earth Primal Splits. *Chaos Knight: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den der Reality Rift-Bonusschaden manchmal mehrmals zustande kam, wenn man häufiger als ein Mal in 1,2 Sekunden angriff. *Drow: Behob, dass die Trueshot Aura keinen Bonus-Schaden gab. *Elder Titan: Behob, dass die Legacy Keys beim Ancestral Spirit nicht funktionierten. - Jakiro: Fixed Liquid Fire damage interval happening every 1 second instead of every 0.5 seconds *Juggernaut: Beseitigte ein paar Sichtfehler beim Omnislash. - Huskar: Fixed Burning Spears counter logic getting forgotten when purged - Invoker: Fixed Ice Wall not slowing units like Golems, Familiars, and Primal Split units - Io: Fixed the initial Relocate not being interrupted if Io was only disable in the cast time but not when the teleportation happened - Io: Fixed the initial Relocate not getting interrupted by Root debuffs (Ensnare, Overgrowth, etc) - Io Fixed Relocate not revealing FoW for enemies - Io: Fixed Relocate not showing the initial visual effect on the ground for enemies (only showed ping) - Io: Fixed being able to return Tether Relocate with a different set of targeting rules than the initial direction (no longer allowed to return relocate a creep) *Io: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den dem Overcharge eine 2-sekündige Abklingzeit fehlte. - Lifestealer: Fixed allied cast Infest killing the creeps and healing you *Lone Druid: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den Battle Cry keinen begrenzten Wirkungsbereich besaß (sollte bei 1000 liegen). - Medusa: Fixed Mystic Snake not jumping to magic immune units - Nature's Prophet: Fixed being able to use Teleporation while rooted *Nyx Assassin: Behob, dass der Charge von Spiked Carapace nicht genutzt wurde, wenn man von einer unverwundbaren Quelle verletzt wurde. *Razor: Behob, dass Unstable Current Repel nicht beseitigte. *Shadow Fiend: Behob, dass anschließend beschworene Shadowrazes zu langsam waren. *Slark: Behob, dass das Icon für den passiven Buff von Shadow Dance in der Nähe des Helden aktualisiert wurde, während man tot ist. *Slark: Behob, dass Pounce manchmal verursachte, dass die Flaming Lasso-Fähigkeit eines Verbündeten vorzeitig beendet wurde. *Spectre: Behob, dass Spectres Illusionen von der Dispersion-Schadensreduktion profitierten. *Tidehunter: Behob, dass Kraken Shell funktionierte, während Doom aktiv ist. *Timbersaw: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den Timberchain durch Stone Gaze, Diffusal Blade usw. frühzeitig beendet wurde. *Treant Protector: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den Living Armor auf Verbündete angewandt werden konnte, die immun gegen Magie sind. *Undying: Behob, dass Zombie-Einheiten Lebenspunkte durch Soul Rip verloren. - Fixed Truestrike causing you to be unable to miss against Towers - Fixed Roshan missing the final 500 hp/10 dmg upgrade later in the game - Fixed Backswing behavior with Rupture, Viscous Nasal Goo, Fissure, Decay and Earthshock - Fixed truesight being unable to be applied to sleeping/invulnerable units - Fixed Filler buildings having no armor - Fixed Neutral's Frost Armor slow affecting magic immune enemies UI - Added Quick Cast option to Game menu: causes all abilities to cast immediately upon keypress (with autocast key), targeting the cursor's current position - Improved UI feedback and functionality when connection to the DOTA network is lost or has not yet been established. - Client no longer waits for connection to the DOTA network before allowing access to the UI. Features that do not require this connection are accessible. - You can now hold control when pinging to send a "caution" ping instead. - Added Aegis reclaim and Roshan respawn timers to the spectator popups. AUDIO *Fügte Ownage-Sounds für Storm Spirit, Axe und Nature's Prophet hinzu, sowie Killing Spree-Ankündigungen für Juggernaut. - Added distant tower destruction sounds. *Fügte Mortal Strike-Soundeffekt hinzu. *Behob Synchro-Fehler bei Freezing Field. COMMUNITY - Fixed bug allowing reports outside of matches in certain contexts - Players receive an additional report submission if someone they report subsequently receives a communication ban PERFORMANCE - Fixed an intermittent crash on some particle effects like medusa's ultimate 28. Juni 2013 GAMEPLAY ' *Ancient Apparition: **Beseitigte Fehler, durch den man sich unter dem Einfluss von Ice Blast mit dem Armlet of Mordiggian oder durch Morph heilen konnte. *Beastmaster: **Fixed Primal Roar push and slow radius being slightly too small. *Brewmaster: **Fixed Primal Split's Pulverize damage not affecting magic immune. *Dazzle: **Poison Touch: ***Beseitigte Fehler, durch den Poison Touch vermieden werden konnte. ***Behob, dass er seinen maximalen Verlangsamungs-/Stun-Effekt nicht zurücksetzte, wenn er auf ein neues Ziel angewandt wurde. ***Behob, dass er manchmal einen Trefferschaden von 7 anstelle von 8 hatte. **Beseitigte Fehler, durch den Shadow Wave an verbündeten Einheiten, die unverwundbar sind oder schlafen, nicht abprallte. *Enchantress: **Fixed Untouchable not affecting Spirit Bear and Golem. **Fixed Impetus not doing damage at very large distances instead of being capped. *Gyrocopter: **Fixed a minor issue with Rocket Barrage doing 31 rockets instead of 30. **Fixed Call Down 50% slow happening on second impact if you were already slowed by the first (instead of 20%). **Fixed Flak Cannon hitting Familiars. *Invoker: **Fixed Ghost Walk not affecting units like Chaotic Offering, Primal Split, etc. *Kunkka: **Fixed Torrent not dealing its damage over multiple instances. *Lifestealer: **Fixed Feasts lifesteal component still happening while Doomed. **Fixed Infest visual effect stuttering behind the Infested unit. *Medusa: **Fixed Split Shot missing 24 aoe. *Necrolyte: **Behob, dass Reaper's Scythe beseitigt werden konnte. *Pugna: **Beseitigte Fehler, durch den die Aura von Nether Ward bei Einheiten nicht funktionierte, die gegen Magie immun sind. *Sniper: **Behob, dass die Trueshot-Komponente von Headshots mit Illusionen nicht funktionierte. *Viper: **Corrosive Skin: ***Behob, dass er gegen Schaden Verbündeter wirkte. ***Behob, dass er gepurget werden konnte. *Witch Doctor: **Paralyzing Cask: ***Fixed sometimes ending prematurely when it's current target goes invis or blinks. ***Fixed ending once any target it bounces on has Linken's Sphere. *Tranquil Boots: **Fixed heal getting dispelled when Blade Fury or Repel is used. **Fixed showing active icon state while it is disabled on Illusions. '''COMMUNITY ' *Added support for forming and managing Guilds. Guild Leaders invite, kick, promote, and demote members. Officers can invite members. There's a guild message that can be edited, a logo specified, and a chat channel. *Added the ability to open a party to a guild, which allows members of a specified guild to freely join the party. Players can browse open guild parties that are available to them. *Open guild parties can now have a description. *Fixed bug allowing extra bonus report submissions. *Capped maximum bonus report submissions at 2. 'UI ' *Quick Cast keybindings added for items. *Quick Cast bugs fixed: courier keybinding conflict and blank Invoker recipes. 'SPECTATING ' *Many tweaks have been done to Directed Camera framing. *Also tweaks to how the Director chooses shots while in the middle of a fight. 'AUDIO ' *Fixed some FoW interactions with Kunkass ability SFX. 'VISUALS ' *Aktualisierte das Sniper-Model und machte es genauer. *Neues Sniper-Model für den Workshop hochgeladen. Juli 12. Juli 2013 *Fügte Abaddon hinzu! '''GAMEPLAY *Death Prophet: Verbesserte die AI der Exorcism-Geister, da diese manchmal zu ineffizient waren und sich mit Einheiten befassten, die zu weit weg von Ihnen waren. *Doom: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den 'Doom' Flak Cannon nicht deaktivieren konnte. *Huskar: Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem es ihm möglich war anzugreifen, während er in den Life Break-Angriff sprang. *Jakiro: Behob, dass der Liquid Fire-Debuff von Manta/BKB beseitigt wurde. *Lich: Korrigierte die Reihenfolge der Schadensinstanzen bei Frost Nova. *Omniknight: Behob, dass seine Flüche bei mechanischen Einheiten nicht funktionierten. *Phantom Assassin: Behob, dass das Projektil von Stifling Dagger ein wenig zu langsam war. *Sven: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den unsichtbare Einheiten im Wirkungsbereich von der Storm Bolt-Attacke nicht getroffen wurden. - Fixed Siege not getting increased damage when the Ranged Barracks dies - Fixed Buckler and Mekansm +2 active armor buff stacking - Fixed Vladmir's Offering not working on Siege units TRAINING - Added match making option to opt out of Limited Hero mode - Fixed some players not receiving item rewards after completing training tasks - Play Tab will now remember your previous selection - Fixed various progression bugs in Mechanics II - Fixed disabled skill assignment using CTRL+Ability when in tutorial COMPENDIUM - Added Player Card rewards. Unlock the Smeevil Crab mount by stamping complete teams - Added the International Fantasy Challenge - Added Solo Championship Voting UI - Added a hotkey to Select All Units - Added a hotkey to activate Speed Burst on your flying courier - Minor reorganization to control settings page - Fixed Replay Speed Decrease hotkey missing from the configuration panel - Increased the maximum number of total spectator slots from 14 to 22 - Removed Favorite hero count limit - Moved Solo Only Matchmaking to a setting on the main Find Match tab. - New Tournament Drops: # When a player reaches a Godlike streak # When a Courier is killed # When a player buys a Divine Rapier # When Earthshaker Echoslam's 5 heroes - Increased number of item drops when a Tournament Event occurs. - Tournament Items can now be upgraded by watching through Twitch - Fixed Quick Cast bug preventing use on neutrals/couriers VISUAL - Fixed Global Silence not showing the visual effect on Familiars even though they are silenced *Aktualisierte die Icons der Fähigkeiten von Dark Seer und Dragon Knight. - Added new disarmed effect *Fehler-Behebungen für einige der auf Porträts basierenden Effekte, wie Enigmas Vortex. AUDIO - updated Mekansm SFX. WORKSHOP - Added Mok mandrill courier - Added Defense Grid announcer - Fixed orientation on Bounty Hunter's Jinada Glows on workshop items - Fixed Nether Ward effect orientation for workshop items - Added support for workshop authored effects on Kunkka's weapon BOTS - Bots will no longer stare at a dropped gem, futilely trying to destroy it. 26. Juli 2013 UI *Machte die Vorschau des Ausrüstungsmodells der Helden im Hauptmenü größer. *Fügte der Übungslobby einen Schalter hinzu, durch den man das Radiant und Dire-Team austauschen kann. *Begrenzte die Zahl der auswählbaren Matchmaking-Regionen auf sechs. *Neue Spieler können sich Live-Spiele ansehen, bevor sie die Tutorial-Missionen abschließen. *Siege und Level werden nun Spielern nicht gezeigt, mit denen man nicht befreundet ist und die 'Vergangene Spiele Freigeben' nicht ausgewählt haben. *Beseitigte Fehler, durch den die Keybindings von Xbox-Controllern nicht richtig gespeichert wurden. *Fügte der Minimap Dire-Kurier-Symbole für Zuschauer hinzu. *Beseitigte einen Absturz, wenn man im Zuschauer-Modus alle Einheiten ausgewählt hat. *Beseitigte Fehler, durch den der dota_embers convar-Wert bei Neustart des Spiels vergessen wurde. *Zuschauer können bestimmte Bereiche auswählen, um den Radius ihrer Sicht oder der Truesight zu sehen. *Fügte Unterstützung von Xbox-Controllern für Dota TV hinzu: *Linker / rechter Bumper = Wechselt zwischen den Helden auf dem Feld vor und zurück. *Start-Taste = Pause (Nur bei Aufnahme) *Zurück-Taste = Spult zurück (Nur bei Aufnahme) *D-Pad oben / unten = Fährt durch Aufklappmenü der Statistiken *D-Pad links / rechts = Verschnellert oder verringert die Geschwindigkeit der Wiedergabe *Y-Taste = Zeigt Gold-Graphik *X-Taste = Zeigt XP-Graphik *B-Taste = Schließt offene Graphiken, setzt Playback-Geschwindigkeit zurück, wählt vorherige Kameraeinstellung aus (nachdem man zwischen Helden gewechselt hat) MATCHMAKING *Reduzierte die durchschnittliche Wartezeit und das Auftreten extrem langer Wartezeiten. INTERNATIONAL COMPENDIUM *Fügte weitere Erklärungen für die International Fantasy Challenge-Regeln hinzu. *Gab die Rollen von Spielern in den International Fantasy Challenge Bench Slots bekannt. *Wenn Sie ein International Fantasy Challenge-Team zusammengestellt haben, erhalten Sie nun das Mammoth für Ihr Smeevil. *Wenn Sie alle Voraussetzungen für das Hauptevent erfüllt haben, erhalten Sie nun den Bird für Ihr Smeevil. MAC/LINUX *Chat-Rad funktioniert nun. *Fügte ein Intro-Film für neue Nutzer hinzu; beseitigte Fehler, durch den neuen Spielern ein schwarzer Bildschirm angezeigt wurde. *Beseitigte Fehler, durch den bei einigen Tooltips der Text fehlte, der Fähigkeiten erklärt. *Beseitigte Fehler, durch den die Abgrenzungsfarbe von Zieleinheiten mit dem übereinstimmt, was Windows zeigt. *Beseitigte einige Render-Probleme. *Beseitigte einige Abstürze. *Einige Performance-Verbesserungen. *Beseitigung von Audio-Fehlern (Stille, Abstürze) *Mac: Stabilere Maushandhabung. *Mac: Ermöglicht in den Audio-Einstellungen die Einstellung bei "Einheitensprache" zu "Alle". *- Linux: Fixed hang when pasting from the clipboard under certain conditions AUDIO *- Fixed some issues with base attack sound modifier (e.g. Tiny's Scepter attacks) *- Adjusted limits on Chen ult target sounds GAMEPLAY *Tusk: Beseitigte kleinere Fehler bei seiner Basis-Stärke, Angriffsanimation und *Fixed minor inaccuracies with his Base Strength, Attack Animation and Turn Rate *Meepo: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den der Geostrike Einheiten wie Spirit Bear nicht beeinflusste. *Morphling: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den das Replicate-Illusion-Buff-Icon für gegnerische Spieler sichtbar war. *Morphling: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den es unmöglich war, die erste Juxtapose-Illusion zu kontrollieren, die Ihr Phantom Lancer-Replikat erstellt hat. *Shadow Demon: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den der Demonic Purge beschworene Einheiten wie Warlocks Golem tötete. *Shadow Demon: Fixed Shadow Poison damage release not having a cast point *Fixed a minor inaccuracy with Meepo and Ogre Magi's base armor August 23. August 2013 28. August 2013 GAMEPLAY - Fixed recasting a higher level of Enfeeble only refreshing the existing duration without upgrade the stats - Fixed Epicenter not slowing attack speed by 10 VISUAL *Beseitigte Fehler, durch den Timbersaws Körperklinge nicht richtig funktionierte. *Sie werden nun nicht länger die Kommandos anderer Spieler sehen (wie z.B.: -ping). *Passte die Kleidungs-Settings für Witch Doctor und Lion an. SPECTATING - Added experimental Player Perspective Directed mode. Turn on by selecting player perspective and setting dota_spectator_directed_player_perspective to 1. AUDIO *Fügte Audio-Dateien für die Nutzung von Cheese hinzu. *Reparierte FoW-Interaktionen auf QoP- und AM-Blink. MAC/LINUX *Wir nutzen nun nicht mehr Adobe Flash, um Videos abzuspielen, sondern HTML5-Video-Tags. Das sollte einen Absturz mit Adobe Flash 11.7 auf Macs beseitigen. - Add support for querying Gnome Settings for proxy settings for embedded webpages. - Fixed crash-on-startup on Mac that could occur with certain game controllers. IME - Fix for Korean IME chat bug where two ENTER presses were required after entering Korean characters. UI - Fix for store banners showing up in the TODAY tab when the FIND MATCH button is clicked. ECONOMY *Lockless Luckbox: Ersetzte den Lone Druid-Gegenstand 'Skull of Xahryx' (Kopf-Slot) durch 'Form of the Onyx Grove' (True Form) September 06. September 2013 WORKSHOP *Fügte Abaddon Workshop-Einreichungs-Werkzeuge und Website-Anforderungen hinzu. UI *Fügte einen Button hinzu, um Freunde im Spiel hinzufügen zu können. *Beseitigte einen Bug, durch den Gilden-Einladungen nie auftauchen konnten. *Verdunkelter Hintergrund hinter Buff-Stack-Zahlen zur besseren Lesbarkeit bei hellen Icons. MAC/LINUX *Mac Beseitigte Probleme, bei denen der Sound in den ersten Minuten des Spiels herausgeschnitten oder überhaupt nicht abgespielt wurde. *Mac Lässt das Dock-Symbol nun aufschnellen, wenn das Spiel bereit ist. *Mac Spielt Bereit-Sound ab, wenn das Spiel nicht angewählt ist und Matchmaking ein Spiel gefunden hat. *"Sound bei Alt+Tab"-Einstellung funktioniert nun. *Behob fehlende Lippensynchronität bei den Helden-Porträts. *Behob beschädigte GUI nach geänderten Video-Einstellungen. VISUAL *Behob LOD1 bei dem Haken von Pudges Ol' Chopper-Set. *Aktualisierte die Kleidungs-Einstellungen und Skins von Crystal Maiden, Invoker, Lina und Rubick. 23. September 2013 *Hauptartikel: First Blood-Update Gameplay *Neutral creeps now properly use cast times and animations *Upgraded Items can always be disassembled within 10 seconds of the combine (same rules as sell back) *Item purchases can be made at the secret shop if the courier is at that location without selecting the courier *Enabled Medusa in Captain's Mode *Outworld Devourer: Fixed Astral Imprisonment not restoring the right amount of mana after the debuff is removed *Timbersaw: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den Timberchain durch Stuns nicht unterbrochen wurde. *Pudge: Meat Hook now pulls the target to the initial hook position regardless of where Pudge is *Fixed being able to instantly toggle Armlet on and off *Spirit Breaker: Fixed Greater Bash not applying further knockback on units that were already getting knocked back *Spirit Breaker: Fixed knockback distance being too low *Clockwerk: Fixed Power Cogs night vision being too large *Lone Druid: Fixed Level 1/2 Spirit Bear having 1800 day vision instead of 1400 *Fixed Shadow Blade revealing only when the attack hit the target rather than when it was launched UI *Control groups are now saved to the cloud, per hero, and will persist across games and disconnects. They are saved per hero *Added profile privacy option to prevent viewing of Steam/DOTA profiles *Added a button to choose to be captain in a Captains Mode or Captains Draft game *Alt-left clicking on an enemy icon in the top bar will send a chat message that the hero is missing *Limit the frequency we show map pings from muted players *Added Double Tap Self Cast Timeout, controllable with the dota_ability_self_cast_timeout convar *Darkened disabled heroes in Captain's Mode and Captain's Draft *Added three new matchmaking language preference options: Korean, Spanish, and Portuguese *Spectator health bars in the top bar are now red for the Dire *Added a button to add friends inside the game *Fixed spectator health bars in the top bar drawing over buyback and ultimate status *Enemy health bars are now red in the HUD when querying them *Fixed checkerboard flash on html panels *Renamed backpack to armory *Previewing couriers from the store or the armory opens a single preview window to display both versions of the courier *Taunts are previewable in the armory *Fixed many items not being previewable *Buff icons draw above the portrait frame to avoid being covered by custom HUD materials *Equipping a player slot item ( HUD, Ward, Courier ) from the armory now makes the player slots appear in the loadout panel *Fixed various buff tooltips ( Mekansm, Armlet, Urn, Ghost Scepter, Ethereal Blade, Veil, Buckler, Assault Cuirass ) *Cleaned up some extra UI elements present in Dragon Scale HUD 4x3 aspect ratio *Fixed the taunt key not working if an action item ( like Coal ) was equipped *Fixed alt-pinging dropped recipes not printing the correct item name in chat *When a courier you ordered to the secret shop enters the shop radius, the shop sound is played even if the courier is not selected *Fixed a case where buying an item at the secret shop with a full inventory and while surrounded by trees could leave one component on the ground Community *Beginning soon, users will be suspended from Dota 2 for 30 days when external tools attached to Dota 2 are detected by the Valve Anti-Cheat system *Increased length of forgiveness threshold to reset the severity of communication bans to 3 weeks Economy *The quality of the item drops you are eligible for is now tied to your Dota profile level. You can see your current drop level in your profile page *A quick-search bar has been added to the armory *Filters can now be created for the armory. These filters are stored in the Steam Cloud so that every machine you use will know your armory filter settings *An armory page now contains 60 items instead of 64. Armory sizes have been increased upwards slightly to account for this adjustment *Many items have been removed from the store. These can now be sold and bought on the Steam Community Market! Workshop contributors will receive a share of each resale of their items. The items that have been removed are not immortal: they may return to the store in future sales or events, or they may appear in the drop list from time to time *The item drop list has been greatly pared down and will now change over time. As new items are introduced old items will be removed (and will be accessible on the Steam Community Market). This should help keep the item drop list interesting over time *Entropic Shield and Entropic Axe are now a part of the Entropic set Technical *Fixed an issue where players could end up in a continuous loop of "received uncompressed update from server" *Added UI texture streaming to reduce memory usage *Fixed a startup crash with corrupt customization files *Fixed a case where the game would return with a black screen after alt-tab Visual *Aktualisierte Phantom Assassin's Kopf. *New Centaur Conquerer War Stomp *New Satyr Tormentor blast *Minor tweaks to Wildwing Ripper Tornado *New Satyr Banisher projectile *Fixed visuals on Satyr Banisher purge *Improved Vhoul's spear throw effect *Fixed LOD1 on Ol' Chopper Pudge hook *updated cloth settings and skinning Crystal Maiden, Invoker, Lina, and Rubick *Fixed several bugs with portrait particles relating to death and dormancy for visibility in the portrait and kill cam *Behob fehlerhafte Todeseffekte bei Io. *Moved all of Chaos Knight's particles onto individual items, such as the mount, helmet, and others, as well as support for local attachments, so that new items can support different positions based on new mounts of helms *Revamped Doom's weapon effect to better support community items *Fixed a bug where models that failed to combine would get double effects in the preview panel *Fixed Spirit Breakers missing effects *Moved Spirit Breaker's effects into individual items to better support community items Audio *Add sound to Radiance debuff (only audible to target player) *Fix last hit sound for Alchemist and Lone Druid ults Hero Builds *Added a language filter to the in-game UI when selecting a hero build. Build authors will need to republish hero builds and choose a language when publishing in order for builds to be filterable by language *Fixed slow hero build loading times for users with a large number of subscribed or previously used hero builds Local Play *Local servers allows players on the same physical network to connect to a locally hosted game *By selecting "Create Local Lobby", the leader of the lobby will become the host for a match by running a local server *Players can see Local lobbies available on their physical network by going to "FIND A LOBBY" and selecting the "LOCAL LOBBIES" tab *Local Lobbies follow the same rules as Private Lobbies. *Upon completion of the Local game, the replay will be stored on the lobby leader's computer in replays/.dem Captains Draft *Dieser Spielmodus wählt zufällig 8 Stärke-, 8 Agilitäts- und 8 Intelligenz-Helden aus, aus denen beide Teams auswählen können. *Jeder Captain eines Teams bannt 2 Helden (1/1/1/1) aus dieser Liste. *Jeder Captain eines Teams wählt 5 Helden (1/2/2/2/2/1) aus den Verbleibenden der Liste. *Jedes Team hat 150 Sekunden Zeit, um seine Auswahlen und Verbannungen zu treffen. Workshop *Added Abaddon to the Workshop submission tools and website requirements Mac/Linux *Mac Fixed problems with sounds cutting out or not playing for the first few minutes of a game *Mac Lässt das Dock-Symbol nun aufschnellen, wenn das Spiel bereit ist. *Mac Play a ready sound when game is not focused and matchmaking has found a game *Make "Sound while alt-tab" setting work *Fügte Fehler-Behebung für fehlende Lippen-Synchronität in den Helden-Porträts hinzu. *Fix corrupted GUI after changing video settings *Die Videos der Helden-Bibliothek spielen nun auf Linux. Oktober 01. Oktober 2013 *Spieler können ihren Namen nun im Profil-Panel ändern. *Tweaked Armlet Toggle sensitivity. *Fixed shared cooldowns in inventory items not drawing correctly for spectators. *Any action that would disable sellback now also disables disassembly. *Aghanim's Scepter can no longer be disassembled by Meepo and Ogre Magi. *Improved memory usage when displaying the blog in-client. LINUX/OSX *Linux Beseitigte Fehler, durch den der Chat-Text ausgedehnt erschien. *Reduzierte den Speicher-Verbrauch. 21. Oktober 2013 Gameplay-Aktualisierung 6.79 GENERAL * Buyback prevents gaining unreliable gold (creeps, neutrals, etc) until your normal respawn time finishes * When buying back, 25% of the remaining respawn time will be added to your next death * Creeps now meet a bit closer to the tower in your offlane * Ranged Heroes now get the same denied experience as melee heroes (instead of less) * XP AoE increased from 1200 to 1300 * Non-Ancient Neutrals now split XP with all heroes in the AoE instead of just the team that killed them * Swapped the medium pullable Neutral Camp with the small camp * A neutral creeps camp will no longer spawn the same set of neutral creeps twice in a row * Small reduction to the pull timing duration of the mid Radiant and mid-top Dire camp * Satyr Mindstealer XP bounty reduced from 88 to 62 * Satyr Tormentor XP bounty reduced from 155 to 119 * Mud Golems XP bounty reduced from 119 to 88 * Mud Golems armor reduced from 4 to 2 * Dark Troll Summoner bounty XP reduced from 155 to 119 * Hellbear Smasher HP reduced from 1100 to 950 * Hellbear armor reduced from 5 to 3 * Satyr Trickster's Purge cast point improved from 0.5 to 0.2 * Fixed Neutral Envenomed Weapons debuff dispelling regen items * Tages-/Nachtlänge wurde von 6 auf 4 Minuten verringert. **Folgende Helden haben ab jetzt die Standard-Nachtsicht von 800: Drow Ranger, Mirana, Puck, Leshrac, Enchantress, Ancient Apparition, Meepo und Treant Protector. * Roshan will respawn at a random time between 8 and 11 minutes after death * When Aegis expires unused, it heals the hero fully over 5 seconds (regen dispels on damage from players or buildings) * Start-Gold wurde von 603 auf 625 erhöht. ** Zufälliger Gold-Bonus wurde auf 50 reduziert. ** Gold für das Beenden eines Sprees wurde von 75->600 (3x->10x) auf 125->1000 geändert. ** Ihr Gold-Einkommen liegt nun bei 1 pro 0,6 Sekunden anstelle von 1 pro 0,8 Sekunden. * Bonus-Gold für den letzten Treffer bei einem Tower wurde von 100-2000 auf 150-250 erhöht. ** HP-Regenration der Nahkampf-Baracken wurde von 2,5 auf 5 erhöht. ** HP-Regenration der Fernkampf-Baracken wurde von 2,5 auf 0 verringert. ** HP der Fernkampf-Baracken wurde von 1500 auf 1200 reduziert und die Rüstung wurde von 5 auf 10 erhöht (selbe EHP vs. physischen Schaden). * Evasion now stacks diminishingly * Can no longer orb-attack while attack restricted (such as Ethereal or Frostbite) * The following abilities no longer automatically ignore backswing time by default: Rupture, Malefice, Venomous Gale, Stifling Dagger, Flamebreak, Wave of Terror, Shadow Word and Power Cogs HEROES *Abaddon: **Basis-Rüstung um 1 verringert. **Selbstschaden durch Mist Coil von 50/75/100/125 auf 75/100/125/150 erhöht. **Aphotic Shield kann nun gebannt werden. **Borrowed Time kann nicht mehr aktiviert werden, während Doom aktiv ist. *Alchemist: **Chemical Rage stellt nicht länger 250/500/750 Bonus-HP bereit. **Die HP-Regeneration von Chemical Rage wurde von 15/30/60 auf 50/75/100 erhöht. *Ancient Apparition: **Die Abklingzeit von Ice Vortex wurde von 5 auf 4 reduziert. **Die Abklingzeit von Ice Blast wurde von 45 auf 40 reduziert. **Der Buff von Chilling Touch betrifft Ancient Apparition nun immer - selbst wenn er sich nicht innerhalb des Zielbereichs befindet. **Die Abklingzeit von Chilling Touch wurde von 50/46/42/38 auf 50/42/34/26 reduziert. *Axe: **Der Wirkungsbereich von Berserker's Call wurde von 275 auf 300 erhöht. **Die Dauer von Battle Hunger wurde von 10/13/16/19 auf 10/12/14/16 reduziert. **Der Schaden von Battle Hunger wurde von 15/21/27/33 auf 15/20/25/30 reduziert. **Der Bewegungs-Malus/Bonus wurde von 8% auf 10% erhöht. **Battle Hunger kann nun gebannt werden. **Die Abklingzeit von Counter Helix wurde von 0,55/0,5/0,45/0,4 auf 0,45/0,4/0,35/0,3 reduziert. **Counter Helix trifft nun auch Belagerungseinheiten. **Bei Culling Blade setzt nun keine Abklingzeit mehr ein, wenn es einen Helden erfolgreich tötet. **Die Schadens-Grenze von Culling Blade wurde von 300/450/625 auf 250/350/450 reduziert (die durch Aghanim's Scepter verbesserte Version bleibt bei 300/450/625). **Der Geschwindigkeitsbonus von Culling Blade wurde von 25% auf 40% und sein Wirkungsbereich von 600 auf 900 erhöht. **Der Geschwindigkeitsbonus von Culling Blade wirkt sich nun auch auf die Angriffsgeschwindigkeit aus. **Der durch Aghanim's Scepter hervorgerufene Culling Blade-Buff wurde von 6 auf 10 erhöht. **Die Manakosten von Culling Blade wurden von 150/200/250 auf 60/120/180 reduziert. *Batrider: **Basis-Schaden wurde von 48-52 auf 38-42 reduziert. **Sichtweite wurde von 1400 auf 1200 reduziert. **Reichweite von Flaming Lasso wurde von 175 auf 100 reduziert. *Beastmaster: **Wirkungsbereich von Inner Beast wurde von 1000 auf 900 reduziert (Standard-Aura-Wirkungsbereich). **Angriffsgeschwindigkeit von Inner Beast wurde von 18/26/32/40 auf 15/25/35/45 abgeändert. **Call of the Wild besteht jetzt aus zwei verschiedenen Fähigkeiten, damit jede Einheit unabhängig von der anderen aufgerufen werden kann. **Manakosten für Call of the Wild wurden von 25 auf 15 reduziert. *Bloodseeker: **Basis-Bewegungsgeschwindigkeit wurde von 305 auf 300 reduziert. **Thirst wirkt nun global anstelle innerhalb eines Radius von 6000. **Thirst-Bonus erhöht sich nun mit jeder Einheit, die über niedrige HP verfügt. **Thirst HP-Grenze wurde von 20/30/40/50% auf 50% erhöht. **Bewegungsgeschwindigkeitsbonus von Thirst wurde von 15/25/35/45% auf 7/14/21/28% reduziert. **Ist Thirst aktiv, wird der Bewegungsgeschwindigkeits-Cap entfernt. **Thirst stellt nicht länger einen Rüstungs-Bonus bereit. **Thirst stellt einen Bonus-Schaden von 7/14/21/28 bereit. **Thirst gewährt nicht länger eine Sicht um die Ziele mit niedrigen HP, sondern zeigt nur ihr Model. **Thirst ist nicht länger für weitere 3 Sekunden aktiv, wenn das Ziel tot ist. *Brewmaster: **Basis-Agilität wurde von 16 auf 22 erhöht. **Drunken Haze besitzt um das Ziel nun einen Wirkungsbereich von 200. **Thunder Clap kann nun gebannt werden. **Primal Split-Auswahl-Reihenfolge ist nun Eart/Storm/Fire. **Überarbeitete die Verbesserung von Primal Split durch Aghanim's Scepter. ***Verbessert nicht länger die Stats, Abklingzeit, Dauer usw. durch Aghanim's Scepter. Stattdessen ermöglicht es Thunderclap bei Earth, Drunken Haze bei Storm und Drunken Brawler bei Fire. ***Die gewährten Fähigkeiten befinden sich auf demselben Level wie die von Brewmaster. Die Abklingzeiten sind jedoch unabhängig von ihm. *Bristleback: **Angriffspunkt von 0,4 auf 0,3 verbessert. **Viscous Nasal Goo kann nun gebannt werden. **Beschwörungspunkt von Viscous Nasal Goo wurde von 0,4 auf 0,3 verbessert. **Maximale Aufsummierung von Warpath wurde von 5 auf 5/6/7 verbessert. **Aufsummierungs-Dauer von Warpath wurde von 10 auf 14 verbessert. *Broodmother: **Wirkungsbereich von Spin Web wurde von 650 auf 900 erhöht. Broodmother - Spin Web AoE increased from 650 to 900 - Spin Web cast range increased from 600 to 1000 - Spin Web cast point nerfed from 0.2 to 0.4 - Spin Web no longer destroys trees - Broodmother now has completely unobstructed movement when under the web (can walk over cliffs, trees, etc) - Removed buffer time when leaving Spin Web (you now immediately lose your regen/movement/pathing/invis bonuses) Centaur Warrunner - Stampede slow duration increased from 1.25 seconds to 1.5 Chaos Knight - Chaos Bolt damage and stun values are now inversely related Chen - Test of Faith teleport is now dispellable - Hand of God cooldown increased from 140/130/120 to 160/140/120 Clinkz - Searing Arrows damage increased from 20/30/40/50 to 30/40/50/60 - Searing Arrows manacost increased from 8 to 10 - Searing Arrows is no longer blocked by magic immunity Clockwerk - Units knocked back by Power Cogs destroy trees in 100 AoE around where they land Crystal Maiden - Freezing Field AS/MS AoE slow increased from -20/-30 to -30/-30 - Freezing Field Scepter AS/MS AoE slow increased from -50/-30 to -50/-50 Dark Seer - Vacuum cooldown increased from 24 to 28 Dazzle - Weave duration rescaled from 12/18/24 to 20 - Weave armor per second rescaled from 1 to 0.75/1/1.25 (scepter is 1/1.25/1.5) - Poison Touch damage increased from 8/16/24/32 to 14/20/26/32 (7 seconds worth) - Poison Touch is now dodgeable - Poison Touch slow timings reworked Previous Poison Touch: Lvl 1 Slow target by 33% for 1 second Lvl 2 Slow target by 33% for 1 second, then slow target by 66% for 1 second Lvl 3 Slow target by 33% for 1 second, then slow target by 66% for 1 second, then stun target for 1 second Lvl 4 Slow target by 33% for 1 second, then slow target by 66% for 1 second, then stun target for 1 second Ministuns for 0.01 seconds at the start. New Poison Touch: Lvl 1 Slow target by 33% for 3 seconds Lvl 2 Slow target by 33% for 2 seconds, then slow target by 66% for 1 second Lvl 3 Slow target by 33% for 1 second, then slow target by 66% for 1 second, then slow target by 100% for 1 second Lvl 4 Slow target by 33% for 1 second, then slow target by 66% for 1 second, then stun target for 1 second Ministuns for 0.01 seconds at the start. Death Prophet - Exorcism Spirit damage increased from 43-48 to 53-58 - Fixed max Spirits being capped at 23 instead of 27 Disruptor - Kinetic Field AoE increased from 300 to 325 - Glimpse cooldown reduced from 60/50/40/30 to 65/50/35/20 - Static Storm AoE increased from 375 to 450 - Static Storm max damage increased from 170/220/270 to 200/250/300 - Added Aghanim's upgrade: Static Storm silences items, and lasts an extra 2 seconds Doom - Doom cooldown reduced from 110 to 100 - Doom now removes positive buffs on the target before applying the debuff - Doom Aghanim AoE requirement increased from 550 to 900 This is the AoE that is considered when freezing the duration of Aghanim upgraded Doom. Drow Ranger - Precision Aura damage ratio increased from 16/20/24/28% to 18/24/30/36% - Precision Aura no longer affects creeps - Precision Aura can now be manually casted to affect creeps globally for 30 seconds (120 cd) - Marksmanship attribute negation AoE increased from 375 to 400 Earthshaker - Enchant Totem damage increased from 75/150/225/300% to 100/200/300/400% - Fissure range increased by 100 *Elder Titan: **Der Schaden von Ancestral Spirit wurde von 120/160/200/240 auf 80/120/160/200 reduziert. Enigma - Midnight Pulse dps increased from 3/4/5/6% to 4/5/6/7% - Added Aghanim's upgrade: Adds Midnight Pulse damage to your Black Hole. This damage stacks with Midnight Pulse. Enchantress - Untouchable attack speed slow increased from 20/50/80/110 to 30/60/90/120 Faceless Void - Timewalk slow rescaled from 25/30/35/40% to 20/30/40/50% - Chronosphere AoE increased from 400 to 450 *Huskar: **Agilität wurde von 20 + 2,4 auf 15 + 1,4 reduziert. **Berserker's Blood kann nun von Doom disabled werden. Invoker - EMP restores Invoker for 50% of the mana it drains from heroes (excluding illusions) - Invoke Max Spells rescaled from 1/2/2/2 to 2 Io - Tether now does a -100% MS/AS slow instead of a stun Jakiro: - Liquid Fire is now a castable Attack Orb (same cooldown, no mana cost) Juggernaut - Healing Ward movement speed increased from 300 to 450 - Omnislash Scepter cooldown reduced from 110/100/90 to 70 - Omnislash no longer stops if the target is Ethereal (it still doesn't do damage) - Fixed not being able to use items during Omnislash *Keeper of the Light: **Blinding Light zerstört nun Bäume in einem Wirkungsbereich von 150 um das getroffene Ziel. *Kunkka: **Abklingzeit für X Marks the Spot wurde von 16 auf 13 reduziert. **Der Schaden von Ghostship wurde von 350/450/550 auf 400/500/600 erhöht. Leshrac - Diabolic Edict cast point improved from 0.7 to 0.5 - Pulse Nova scepter damage increased from 88/133/177 to 100/150/200 Lich - Frost Armor has half effect against ranged heroes - Frost Armor slow now stacks with the slow from Frost Nova - Sacrifice cooldown increased from 35/30/25/20 to 44/36/28/20 - Sacrifice mana gain increased from 15/30/45/60% to 25/40/55/70% - Sacrifice no longer denies enemy XP - Sacrifice now converts your own creep for XP (shared in AoE as normal creep xp bounty) Lifestealer - Rage cooldown increased from 17 to 19 - Open Wounds and Infest cast points increased from 0.01 to 0.2 *Lina: **Angriffsreichweite wurde von 635 auf 650 erhöht. Lion - Mana Drain duration increased from 4 to 5 - Hex cooldown increased from 15 to 30/25/20/15 - Hex duration increased from 1.75/2.5/3.25/4 to 2.5/3/3.5/4 Lone Druid - Base movement speed increased from 315 to 325 (still 280 in True Form) - Spirit Bear XP bounty increased from 196 to 300 Luna - Moon Glaive can now bounce back on the same units if it already hit all other units nearby - Moon Glaive bounce damage reduced from -30% to -35% - Eclipse Scepter beam count limit per target removed Lycanthrope - Armor increased by 1 (Shapeshift total armor is still the same as before) - Base damage increased by 5 - Howl bonus damage for non-hero units increased from 4/8/12/16 to 5/10/15/20 - Wolves magic resistance increased from 50% to 80% Magnus - Turn rate improved from 0.5 to 0.8 Medusa - Mystic Snake now does Pure damage to units in Stone Form Meepo - Base armor reduced by 1 - Turn rate improved from 0.5 to 0.65 - Earthbind cast point improved from 0.5 to 0.3 - Divided We Stand leveling rebalanced from 6/11/16 to 4/11/18 - Removed 30% stat sharing on non-aghanim Divided We Stand Mirana - Leap AoE AS/MS speed bonus is granted at the cast location rather than the destination - Leap AoE AS bonus increased from 4/8/12/16 to 8/16/24/32 Morphling - Morph level 4 shift rate improved from 0.25 to 0.2 Naga Siren - Rip Tide AoE reduced from 450 to 350 - Ensnare manacost increased from 75/85/95/105 to 90/100/110/120 Nature's Prophet - Treants' XP Bounty increased from 20 to 30 - Treants' Gold Bounty increased from 12-16 to 14-20 *Necrolyte: **Basis-Rüstung um 1 erhöht. Night Stalker - Darkness causes enemy vision to be reduced by 25% (affects heroes, creeps and wards) Nyx Assassin - Spiked Carapace no longer stuns your hero when your summoned units proc it (the summoned units get stunned instead) - Impale no longer has unit targeting, it is now only a point targeted spell Ogre Magi - Ignite duration increased from 4/5/6/7 to 5/6/7/8 - Ignite is now dodgeable - Ignite can now multicast to cast at a random enemy unit in 1400 AoE (prioritizes ones that do not already have the debuff) - Unrefined Fireblast cooldown reduced from 10 to 6 *Omniknight: **Wirkungsbereich von Degen Aura wurde von 315 auf 350 erhöht. **Klebeverhalten der Degen Aura wurde von 0,5 auf 1,0 erhöht. Outworld Devourer - Base damage reduced by 3 - Items no longer trigger Essence Aura Phantom Assassin - Stifling Dagger shares the same crit chance/factor as Coup de Grace - Stifling Dagger is now dodgeable - Stifling Dagger damage rescaled from 50/100/150/200 to 60/100/140/180 Phantom Lancer - Spirit Lance is now dodgeable Pudge - Can now use Blink Dagger - If you hook a unit onto an unpathable ledge, the unit gains free pathing for 5 seconds - Flesh Heap magic resistance reduced from 4/8/12/16% to 6/8/10/12% - Dismember Scepter strength multiplier increased from 0.75 to 1.0 Pugna - Decrepify damage amp on allies reduced from 40% to 25% - Decrepify damage amp on enemies increased from 40% to 50% - Nether Ward now requires 3 hits to kill instead of 75/150/225/300 HP (heroes hurt it for 1, others for 0.25) - Life Drain restores mana if it tries to heal you while you are full hp when targeting heroes Queen of Pain - Shadow Strike manacost rescaled from 80/100/120/140 to 110 Riki - Smoke Screen cast range increased from 425 to 550 - Riki is no longer revealed out of Permanent Invisibility when he casts spells or uses items When he starts his attack from Blink Strike, he will be revealed Rubick - Telekinesis cooldown increased from 18 to 22 - Rubick can no longer steal the Aghanim upgrade of the enemy if they have Aghanim and he doesn't - Added Aghanim's upgrade: reduces cooldown from 20/18/16 to 5, increases cast range from 1000 to 1400 and makes all stolen spells be considered to have their Aghanim's upgrade Sand King - Sand Storm dps increased from 20/40/60/80 to 25/50/75/100 - Epicenter attack speed slow is now same as movement speed slow (10%->30%) Shadow Demon - Shadow Poison AoE increased from 180 to 190 Shadow Shaman - Mass Serpent Ward count increased from 8 to 10 - Changed Mass Serpent Ward placement structure Silencer - Intelligence Steal is an innate part of the hero rather than an element of Glaives of Wisdom Skeleton King - Base Intelligence increased by 5 - Removed Mortal Strike active - Vampiric Aura now provides full effectiveness on ranged units - Reincarnation slow increased from 30% to 50% - Reincarnation slow AoE increased from 700 to 900 Skywrath Mage - Int growth increased from 3.2 to 3.6 - Added Aghanim's upgrade: reduces Mystic Flare's cooldown from 60/40/20 to 20/10/0 Slardar - Amplify Damage armor reduction increased from 8/14/20 to 10/15/20 - Sprint speed increased from 20/27/33/40% to 20/28/36/44% - Sprint manacost removed (was 50) Slark - Shadow Dance duration reduced from 5.5 to 4 - Shadow Dance cooldown increased from 25 to 65 - Shadow Dance can no longer be revealed by Truesight Sniper - Take Aim attack range bonus increased from 75/150/225/300 to 80/160/240/320 Spectre - You can now continuously use Reality on your illusions - Reality cast point improved from 0.3 to 0 *Spirit Breaker: **Basisangriffszeit wurde von 1,7 auf 1,9 erhöht. **Greater Bash funktioniert nicht länger, während man unter dem Einfluss von Doom steht. **Nether Strike benötigt nun eine Beschwörungszeit von 1,2 anstelle eine Verzögerung mit einer Magie-Immunität von einer Sekunde zu besitzen (kann daher also unterbrochen werden). Sven - Stormbolt cooldown reduced from 15 to 13 - Stormbolt is now dodgeable Tidehunter - Kraken Shell damage block increased from 7/14/21/28 to 9/18/27/36 Timbersaw - Chakram manacost increased from 75/125/175 to 100/150/200 Tiny - Craggy Exterior chance increased from 6/12/18/24% to 10/15/20/25% - Craggy Exterior stun duration increased from 1.2 to 1.2/1.3/1.4/1.5 Treant Protector - Leech Seed damage per pulse reduced from 30/45/60/75 to 24/36/48/60 - Leech Seed number of pulses increased from 4 to 6 (duration from 3 to 4.5) - Living Armor cooldown rebalanced from 15 to 32/26/20/14 - Living Armor manacost increased from 25 to 50 - Nature's Guise cast point improved from 0.5 to 0.3 Troll Warlord - Berserker's Rage movespeed bonus rebalanced from 20/20/20/30 to 10/20/30/40 - Whirling Axes (Melee) damage reduced from 125/175/225/275 to 75/125/175/225 Tusk - Frozen Sigil now requires a constant number of hits (3/3/4/4) instead of 200/220/240/260 HP (heroes hurt it for 1, others for 0.25) Undying - Decay steal duration increased from 25/30/35/40 to 40 Vengeful Spirit - Can now use Blink Dagger - If you Netherswap a unit onto an unpathable ledge, the unit gains free pathing for 5 seconds Venomancer - Poison Nova no longer ignores invis/fogged units - Venomous Gale no longer ignores invis units - Venomous Gale damage over time rebalanced from 15/30/45/60 to 0/30/60/90 - Poison Sting duration increased from 6/8/10/12 to 6/9/12/15 - Poison Sting dps no longer dispels healing or disables dagger - Plague Wards now have Poison Sting for 50% of the damage at the current skilled level (When both Venomancer and a Plague Ward affect a target, only the highest dps is applied) - Plague Wards XP bounty increased from 12/12/25/25 to 20/25/30/35 Viper - Poison Attack cooldown reduced from 4/3/0/0 to 0 - Corrosive Skin no longer works while doomed Visage - Base armor reduced by 1 - Base magic resistance reduced from 25% to 10% Warlock - Fatal Bonds now links the closest units to the initial target, instead of randomly choosing targets in its AoE - Upheaval cast range increased from 700 to 1200 - Upheaval duration increased from 10 to 12 - Removed Chaotic Offering 100 impact damage - Chaotic Offering Golem armor increased from 5/7/10 to 6/9/12 - Chaotic Offering manacost increased from 200/250/300 to 200/300/400 Weaver - Base attack time nerfed from 1.7 to 1.8 Windrunner - Focus Fire remains sticky on the target you cast it on This means that you can change targets and when you return to the original target, your attack speed bonus will resume. Witch Doctor - Death Ward cast range increased from 400 to 600 - Voodoo Restoration AoE increased from 350 to 500 - Voodoo Restoration manacost over time reduced from 8/14/20/26 to 8/12/16/20 (50% of the heal amount) - Paralyzing Casks now lasts 5 seconds on illusions (same as creep duration) ITEMS Animal Courier - Movement speed increased from 300 to 350 - HP increased from 45 to 75 Arcane Boots - Movement speed bonus reduced from 60 to 55 Armlet of Mordiggian - Unholy Strength STR gain is provided over 0.7 seconds - Unholy Strength has no toggle on or off cooldown Black King Bar - Recipe cost increased from 1300 to 1375 Blink Dagger - Damage disable no longer ignores self damage This means stuff like Rot will trigger it, but HP loss like Soul Ring will not Bloodstone - Now gives the +10 damage from its components Boots of Travel - Now prioritizes nearby structures first within 325 AoE from targeting position (when ground targeted) Bottle - Gold cost increased from 600 to 650 Clarity Potion - Is no longer shareable (but can still be used on a target ally) Dust of Appearance - Slow increased from 10 to 15% Eul's Scepter of Divinity - Cyclone cooldown reduced from 30 to 25 - Movement speed bonus increased from 35 to 40 Eye of Skadi - Eye of Skadi MS/AS slow increased from 30/20 to 35/35 Flying Courier - Cannot be purchased until 3 minutes after creeps spawn Gem of True Sight - Gold cost increased from 850 to 900 Hand of Midas - Transmute no longer works against Necronomicon units Healing Salve - Gold cost increased from 100 to 115 - Is no longer shareable (but can still be used on a target ally) Helm of the Dominator - Dominate can no longer control Necronomicon units Hyperstone - Gold cost reduced from 2100 to 2000 Linken's Sphere - Linken's Sphere can now be cast on an allied hero to transfer the buff When on cooldown it does not work on you. Goes into cooldown when cast and once the buff is used up. If the cooldown ends and the buff has not been used up, the buff ends and does not trigger another cooldown. 700 cast range Maelstrom - Chain Lightning AoE increased from 500 to 900 Mjollnir - Static Charge radius around attacker increased from 300 to 450 - Static Charge hit count increased from 3 to 5 - Chain Lightning AoE increased from 500 to 900 Necronomicon - Summoned units duration increased from 35 to 40 Observer Ward - Duration increased from 6 to 7 minutes - Killing Observer Wards now grants a 50 gold bounty Phase Boots - Movement speed bonus reduced from 55 to 50 Pipe of Insight - Barrier AoE increased from 500 to 900 Power Treads - Movement speed bonus reduced from 55 to 50 Radiance - Burn Damage AoE increased from 650 to 700 Refresher Orb - Now gives the +10 attack speed from its components Rod of Atos - Cripple cooldown reduced from 16 to 12 Sange and Yasha - Movement speed bonus increased from 12 to 16% Sentry Ward - Duration increased from 3 to 4 minutes - No longer gives permanent vision around it - Gives ground vision in a 150 area around it for 12 seconds when placed Shadow Amulet - Fade delay reduced from 2.4 to 1.8 Shadow Blade - Shadow Walk cooldown increased from 18 to 28 Smoke Of Deceit - Smoked units are now always hidden until the buff is removed (rather than being hidden only from minimap and partially from world) Tango - Charges increased from 3 to 4 - Gold cost increased from 90 to 125 - Is no longer shareable - Tango can be targeted on an allied hero to create a 1 charge non-stacking tango item in their inventory. If the inventory is full, the item will be placed on the ground. This item has a 60s cooldown. Tranquil Boots - Reworked Tranquil Boots Previous Tranquil Boots Active Boots: + 75 Movement speed + 3 Armor + 3 HP Regeneration Ability: Heal - Restores 250 HP over 20 seconds while out of combat. 60s cooldown. 25 mana cost. Broken Boots: + 25 Movement speed Restores when the last 10 seconds don't have 3 instances of damage. Can be disassembled New Tranquil Boots Active Boots: + 85 Movement speed + 4 Armor + 10 HP Regeneration Broken Boots: + 60 Movement speed + 4 Armor Restores when you haven't attacked or been attacked in the last 13 seconds. Cannot be disassembled Urn of Shadows - Soul Release cooldown reduced from 10 to 7 Vanguard - Damage Block chance increased from 70 to 80% Veil of Discord - Now uses Null Talisman instead of Robe of the Magi (from +12 int to +6 int, +3 str, +3 agi, +3 dmg) - Magic weakness duration increased from 20 to 25 seconds * Broodmother and Slark are temporarily disabled from CM, they will be added back shortly. November 14. November 2013 21. November 2013 ALLGEMEIN *Neues Modell für Venomancer. *Aktualisierte das Modell von Gyrocopter. *Aktualisierte Axes Optik. *Aktualisierte Lunas Modell. *Aktualisierte Omniknights Farben. *Aktualisierte Dazzles Modell. *Aktualisierte Pudges Modell. *Necrolyte wurde in Necrophos umbenannt. *Windrunner wurde in Windranger umbenannt. *Lycanthrope wurde in Lycan umbenannt. *Aktualisierte Necrophos Stimmlage. *Bug-Behebung: Ungewöhnliche Kuriere verwenden im Tod keine Ungewöhnlichen Effekte mehr. *Workshop-Änderung: In den Workshop eingesendete Waffen für Abaddon besitzen nun auch Materialisierungs-/Dematerialisierungs-Einstellungen. *Fügte eine Kooperations-Befragung für Teamkameraden hinzu. DIRETIDE *Mehr Flesh Heap-Behebungen für die Diretide. *Cleave betrifft Roshan in der Diretide nicht länger. *Roshans Bewegung kann während Sugar Rush nicht mehr blockiert werden. *Magieresistenz-Anstieg wurde von 10 pro Level auf 5 pro Level verringert. *Basis-Magieresistenz wurde von 0 auf 50% erhöht. Dezember 10. Dezember 2013 GAMEPLAY *Skeleton King: Aus dringlichen zeremoniellen Gründen entfernt. 12. Dezember 2013 : Hauptartikel: Wraith-Night-Update USER INTERFACE *Fügte die Option hinzu, die Minimap am rechten Bildschirmrand anzuzeigen. Manche HUD-Skins können Probleme mit der Darstellung haben. *The drafter is now indicated when spectating a CM or CD game. *Behob einen Fall, in dem Gegenstände aus dem Shop *Fixed a case where shop items would get stuck on the screen after dragging *Play a sound when a teammates puts an item into your hero's inventory. eg when giving a Tango charge *Spielt nun einen Sound ab, wenn ein Mitspieler einem einen Gegenstand ins Helden-Inventar legt. *Fixed a case where health and mana bars would be invisible at the beginning of a match *Select All Other Units hotkey now also selects other units like Plague and Serpent Wards *Fügte koreanische Bildunterschriften hinzu. COMMUNITY *You now get an abandon if one of your party members abandon *Added message indicating that players must complete a low-priority match with players on both sides to decrement their low-priority penalty count *Adjusted the amount of XP required for Dota Profile levels 2 thru 7 (your in-profile XP bar might be a little off until you finish a game) 6.79c Gameplay Update *Hand of Midas Rezept-Kosten wurden von 1400 auf 1550 erhöht. *Ancestral Spirit-Sichtweite wurde von 600 auf 450 reduziert. *Schaden von Ancestral Spirit wurde von 80/120/160/200 auf 60/100/140/180 reduziert. *Die Nachtsichtweite von Plague Wards wurde von 1200 auf 800 reduziert. *Venomancers Basis-Geschwindigkeit wurde von 290 auf 285 reduziert. *Behob, dass Power Cogs-Rückstoß-Wirkungsbereich zu hoch war. *Behob, dass Whirling Death nicht genug Lebenspunkte zurückgab, nachdem der Debuff endete. *Nachtsichtweite des Necronomicon wurde von 1300/1400/1500 auf 800 reduziert. *Erhöhte die Gold-Belohnung des Necronomicon von 100 auf 100/125/150 (pro Einheit). *Reduzierte die Beschwörungsreichweite von Geomatric Grip von 1400 auf 1100. *Die Silence-Dauer von Boulder Smash wurde von 5 auf 3.5/4/4.5/5 reduziert. *Rückstoß-Reichweite von Boulder Smash wurde von auf 800 auf 500/600/700/800 geändert. *Beseitigte Fehler, durch den Stone Remnant als Zauber gewertet wurde (etwa bei der Nutzung von Curse of the Silent, Magic Stick usw.). *Duellierende Einheiten können nicht entwaffnet oder durch den Force Staff beeinflusst werden. *Visages Basis-Geschwindigkeit wurde von 295 auf 290 reduziert. *Crystal Maidens Basis-Intelligenz wurde von 21 auf 19 reduziert (Basis-Schaden bleibt gleich). *Fügte Slark dem CM hinzu. *Fügte Huskar dem CM hinzu. VISUALS Orchid - Added fx for damage pop at the end of orchid, and additional effects if unit dies to orchid damage. Fixed projected texture and screenshake render types that were drawing to the portrait also effecting the world, fixes bug with Enigma darkness rendering from his portrait in the world. Fixed some Bounty Hunter items which weren't properly showing his Jinada effects. Economy Players now receives a series of presents as they proceed through the early levels of the game. Each present contains some free items to use. Automatically unlock and select item styles that are unlocked by inscribed gems reaching a certain value Fixed armory preview of items not showing the correct style Workshop Heroes updated or newly enabled on the workshop - Earth Spirit, Ember Spirit, Storm Spirit, Gyrocopter, Pudge Showcase View Hide Pause panel in Showcase View. Fixed a bug where dragging could select another follow unit. 13. Dezember 2013 ALLGEMEIN *Wraith King hat sich erhoben. *Behob, dass Rekruten falschrum sortiert wurden. *Behob, dass Captain-Kronen über allen Spielern gezeigt wurden, wenn man CM-Partien zusieht. *Fügte eine Matchmaking-Präferenz hinzu, über die man nach Event-Karten oder der klassischen Karte suchen kann. *Rang-basierendes Matchmaking wird immer die klassische Karte nutzen. (Dies dient dazu, die Fragmentierung des Matchmaking-Pools möglichst klein zu halten). *Behob einen Bug, durch den komplette Parteien von fünf Spielern grundlos warten mussten, wenn sie nach Wraith-Night- oder Koop-Bot-Partien suchten. FROSTIVUS *Rebalacierte die Belohnung sowohl bei Phantomfragmenten als auch bei Leuchtfragmenten. *Behob, dass Türme manchmal unverwundbar wurden. *Behob, dass die Heldenauswahl im CM nach einer Frostivus-Partie limitiert war. *Behob, dass die Rückkauf-Kosten nicht zurückgesetzt wurden, wenn man ein neues Spiel mit erhöhtem Schwierigkeitsgrad spielte. *Nachdem man den Wraith King besiegt hat, wird das End-Fenster nun korrekt angezeigt, zeigt Fragment-Belohnungen und erlaubt die Abstimmung. *Fügte den Umtausch von Leuchtfragmenten zu Phantomfragmenten hinzu. Kategorie:Updates Kategorie:Dota 2